Natural history quiz
The natural history quiz is the basement section of the Varrock Museum miniquest. It consists of 14 creature displays in which the player must answer 3 questions correctly in order to earn 2 kudos each for a total of 28. Each of the rooms has a Natural historian who will give a lecture about each creature for which the quiz is based on. To start the quiz, speak to Orlando Smith in the centre of the room. Click on the plaque in front of a display to get a question. After answering 3 questions correctly, the quiz questions are replaced by the common name and scientific name of the animal. Orlando's message: *Correct: Nice job, mate. That looks about right. *Wrong: Hmm, I don't think that's right, mate. Try again. *Finished: Bonza, mate! I think that's all of them. **Note: After finishing the quiz for each display, the questions will no longer be available. *"This looks like some sort of quiz. I wonder if I can take part..." Getting this message means the player needs to talk to Orlando first. Once all questions are complete, speak to Orlando again to receive 1000 XP in both Hunter and Slayer. Note: If this is the first Slayer XP you have received, you won't receive a free enchanted gem from the Slayer masters during your first assignment and will need to pay 1gp to buy one. North room Lizard Lacertilia Giganteus, Latin for "Giant lizard" Display number 4 How does a lizard regulate body heat? *Chilli sauce *Fire *'Sunlight' Who discovered how to kill lizards? *Admiral Bake *'The Slayer Masters' *The Wise Old Man How many eyes does a lizard have? *Two *'Three' *Six What order do lizards belong to? *Mammal *'Squamata' *Insecta What happens when a lizard becomes cold? *'It becomes sleepy' *It becomes aggressive *It explodes Lizard skin is made of the same substance as? *'Hair' *Bone *Wood Battle tortoise Testudines Giganteus, Latin for "Giant tortoise" Display number 3 What is the name of the oldest tortoise ever recorded? *Healthorg *'Mibbiwocket' *Snookums What is a tortoise's favourite food? *Sharks *Kebabs *'Vegetables' Name the explorer who discovered the world's oldest tortoise. *'Admiral Bake' *Captain Cook *Ensign Chef How does the tortoise protect itself? *Thick skin *Magic *'Hard shell' If a tortoise had twenty rings on its shell, how old would it be? *Ten years *'Twenty years' *Sixty years Which race breeds tortoises for battle? *'Gnomes' *Orks *Elves Dragon "Draconis Rex", Latin for "king dragon" Display number 1 What is considered a delicacy by dragons? *Adventurers *'Runite' *Cheese What is the best defence against a dragon's attack? *'Anti-dragon-breath shield' *Rune plate *Cats How long do dragons live? *Fifty years *Forever *'Unknown' Which of these is not a type of dragon? *Coloured *'Elemental' *Ferrous What is the favoured territory of a dragon? *Swamps *'Old battle sites' *Lumbridge Castle Approximately how many feet tall do dragons stand? *'Twelve' *Six *Ten Wyvern Draconis Ossis, Latin for "bone dragon" Display number 2 How did the wyverns die out? *'Climate change' *Disease *Marauding adventurers How many legs does a wyvern have? *'Two' *Five *Six Where have wyvern bones been found? *Ape Atoll *Al Kharid *'Asgarnia' Which genus does the wyvern theoretically belong to? * Invertebrates * Reptiles * Mammals What are the wyverns' closest relations? *Lizards *Snakes *'Dragons' What is the ambient temperature of wyvern bones? *Room temperature *'Below room temperature' *Above room temperature East room Snail Giant Snail (Achatina Acidia Giganteus, Latin for "giant acid snail" Display number 14 What is special about the shell of the giant Morytanian snail? *It glows in the dark *It is very tasty *'It is resistant to acid' How do Morytanian snails capture their prey? *Aggressive marketing *'Spitting acid' *Hex them until they glow Which of these is a snail byproduct? *'Fireproof oil' *A musical instrument *Snail-a-cola What does 'Achatina Acidia' mean? *Giant acid-spitting snail *'Acid-spitting snail' *Giant cheese-spitting snail How do snails move? *Flapping their wings *'Contracting and stretching' *Hopping about What is the 'trapdoor', which snails use to cover the entrance to their shells called? *'An operculum' *A caldarium *A tavernium Snake Serpentes Fellis, Latin for 'serpent gallbladder' Display number 13 What is snake venom adapted from? *Ear wax *'Stomach acid' *Saliva Aside from their noses, what do snakes use to smell? *'Tongue' *Eyes *Ears If a snake sticks its tongue out at you, what is it doing? *Being rude *Seeing how you taste *'Seeing how you smell' If some snakes use venom to kill their prey, what do other snakes use? *Fire *'Constriction' *Magic Lizards and snakes belong to the same order - what is it? *'Squamata' *Insecta *Sarcopterghii Which habitat do snakes prefer? *The desert *The ocean *'Anywhere' Sea slug Opisthobranchia Alucinor, literally "Behind gill dream" Display number 12 We assume that sea slugs have a stinging organ on their soft skin - what is it called? *'Nematocysts' *Hematocysts *Pematocysts Why has the museum never examined a live sea slug? *The sea slugs are shy *'The researchers keep vanishing' *Sea slugs are extinct What do we think the sea slug feeds upon? *Blood *'Seaweed' *Insects What are the two fangs presumed to be used for? *'Defence or display' *Attacking prey *Latching on to objects Off of which coastline would you find sea slugs? *Karamja *Miscellania *'Ardougne' In what way are sea slugs similar to snails? *They eat lettuce *They move very slowly *'They have a hard shell' Monkey Simiiformes Karamjan, Latin for "Karamjan primate" Display number 11 Which type of primates do monkeys belong to? *'Simian' *Hominid *Lagomorpha Which have the lighter colour: Karamjan or Harmless monkeys? *They are the same *Karamjan *'Harmless' Monkeys love bananas. What else do they like to eat? *Chili *Seaweed *'Bitternuts' There are two known families of monkeys. One is Karamjan, the other is...? *Pointless *'Harmless' *Hairless What colour mohawk do Karamjan monkeys have? *'Red' *Blue *Green What have Karamjan monkeys taken a deep dislike to? *'Seaweed' *Chili *Taxes South room Kalphite Queen Kalphiscarabeinae Pasha, Latin for 'kalphite-scarab', 'Pasha' is an Ottoman rank corresponding to 'Lord' Display number 10 Kalphites are ruled by a...? *King *'Pasha' *Caliph What is the lowest caste in kalphite society? *Prince *Soldier *'Worker' What are the armoured plates on a kalphite called? *Hauberk *'Lamellae' *Shield Are kalphites carnivores, herbivores, or omnivores? *Omnivores *Herbivores *'Carnivores' What are kalphites assumed to have evolved from? *'Scarab beetles' *Penguins *Dragons Name the prominent figure in kalphite mythology? *Postie Pete *'Scabaras' *Jorral the Historian Terrorbird Aves Terror literally 'Bird terror', correctly translated as Aves Formidonis Display number 9 What is a terrorbird's preferred food? *'Anything' *Pizza *Vegetables Who use terrorbirds as mounts? *Dwarves *'Gnomes' *Goblins Where do terrorbirds get most of their water? *Streams and rivers *Licking trees *'Eating plants' How many claws do terrorbirds have? *Two *'Four' *Six What do terrorbirds eat to aid digestion? *Blurite *'Stones' *Paper How many teeth do terrorbirds have? *28 *14 *'0' West room Penguin Spheniscidae Callidus, ''Latin for "Cunning Penguin" Display number 8 Which sense do penguins rely on when hunting? *Smell *Taste *'Sight''' Which skill seems unusual for the penguins to possess? *'Planning', a reference to Cold War *Fishing *Sleeping How do penguins keep warm? *'A layer of fat' *Vigorous exercise *Magic What is the preferred climate for penguins? *'Cold' *Hot *Damp Describe the behaviour of penguins? *'Social' *Asocial *Hive When do penguins fast? *Just before dawn *'During breeding' *During the night Mole Giant Mole (Talpidae Wysonian, Latin for 'Mole of Wyson') Display number 7 What habitat do moles prefer? *'Subterranean' *Any *Subaquatic Why are moles considered to be an agricultural pest? *'They dig holes' *They eat food meant for livestock *They attack farmers Who discovered giant moles? *Sir Tiffy Cashien *Ak-Haranu *'Wyson the Gardener' What would you call a group of young moles? *A litter *A mess *'A labour' What is a mole's favourite food? *'Insects and other invertebrates' *Humans and gnomes *Seeds and plant roots Which family do moles belong to? *The Malpidae family *'The Talpidae family' *The Falpidae family Camel Camelus Bactrian, (Latin for "Bactrian camel") Display number 6 What is produced by feeding chilli to a camel? *An irate camel *'Toxic dung' *An undead bactrian If an ugthanki has one, how many does a bactrian have? *One *'Two' *Four Camels:herbivore, carnivore or omnivore? *Herbivore *Carnivore *'Omnivore' What is the usual mood for a camel? *'Annoyed' *Bemused *Cheerful Where would you find an ugthanki? *'Al Kharid' *Morytania *Nowhere Which camel byproduct is known to be very nutritious? *'Milk' *Dung *Meat Leech Giant Leech (Hirudinea Acidia, Latin for "Sharp") Display number 5 What is the favoured habitat of leeches? *'Water' *Desert *Trees What shape is the inside of a leech's mouth? *Star-shaped *'X'-shaped *'Y'-shaped Which of these is not eaten by leeches? *Meat *'Apples' *Blood What contributed to the giant growth of Morytanian leeches? *'Environment' *Healthy living *Magic What is special about the Morytanian leeches? *They sing *'They attack by jumping' *They have legs How does a leech change when it feeds? *It turns blue *It starts singing *'It doubles in size' Category:Miniquests